Tarantula-Phobic
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: A short one-shot in dedication of all the other arachnophobia stories I've read. You'd think the toughest of kangaroos, with every weapon known in that world at her command, would have no fears. You'd also think that the worlx's most insane, killer bunny rabbit, who owns an unmatchable bloodlust, wouldn't come across any challenge or creature that would scare him. But it's not so.


Tarantula-Phobic

The day was warm and sunny, the ocean calm, the sky cloudless. The pirates had recently gotten back from pillaging in a rather tropical region, and were enjoying a rare selection of bounty. However, the calm morning and happy pirates were instantly interrupted as the air was rent by a scream of pure terror. "_SPIDAH_'!" The crew instantly jumped looked around for who could have caused such a noise, and noticed that, oddly, Raz had completely disappeared.

"Ooh, look at her! I didn't know Razzie could jump that high!" Flynn exclaimed gleefully. The rest of the crew followed his gaze to see the Procoptodon in question high up on the ship's mast, clinging to it with all her might. Fear painted her face, her golden eyes wide with terror as she trembled.

"Raz! Get _down_ here!" Gutt demanded. The purple kangaroo shook her head vigorously in response.

"Get rid of that eight-legged creepy-crawly _first_!" she insisted. The black-furred captain rolled his green eyes and began knuckle-walking over to the last place on the deck Raz had occupied before (literally) jumping a mile high. Squint smirked and zipped over ahead of the Gigantopithicus, stopping by a scattered pile of weapons.

"Aw, what's the matter, _Razzie_?" the green-eyed rabbit buck taunted, flashing his sharpened, uneven buck teeth in a teasing grin. Paws on his hips, he stroked one long, grey ear over dramatically, asking, "Is it a little Black Widow? Or maybe a Brown Recluse? Or perhaps-" At that moment the grey buck bent down and pulled some of the weapons aside to reveal the ice deck underneath, as well as the stowaway that had sent Raz into a frightend tizzy. Eyes widened with uncharacteristic fear, he too let out a scream and bounded up the mast with almost the same speed as the kangaroo. "GIANT TARANTULA!"

Gutt rolled his eyes at the rabbit and kangaroo, both of whom were now cowering almost at the top of the ship's mast. Raz clung to the wooden tree trunk with Squint having squished himself between the trunk and her chest, arms wrapped around her neck with all his might. "Razzie, hold me!" he whimpered most uncharacteristically, his pink edge nose twitching with horror and his ears standing erect with fright, his own body shaking like a leaf.

"Wow, I didn't know Squint coud run that fast either!" Flynn added. The remaining crew members rolled their eyes, and began trying to figure out how to fix the situation.

"Silas," Gutt called.

"_Oui_, _mon Capitan_?" the petrel replied, landing on the Gigantopithicus' arm.

"Get up there and _tell_ those two to _get_, _down_, here. I'll take care of our little _spider_ problem." Gutt instructed, rubbing his temples and then stroking his pirate hairdo. Silas nodded and took flight. He flapped up to where Squint and Raz resided on the ship's mast trembling and squirming and whimpering in such a fashion Silas hardly recognized them.

"_Vous duex_!" he addressed them sharply. Both animals jumped slightly, turning to look at the petrel fearfully. "_Capitan_ says to come down, _now_."

"I ain't going' _anywhere_ until that _tarantula's_ gone, mate." Raz replied firmly. Squint, ever working to uphold his tough-guy persona, took a moment of courage from the kangaroo's answer and jumped up onto her arm, leaning out towards Silas.

"Yeah, we ain't goin' anywhere!" he reinforced firmly. Then he seemed to realize how close he was to falling back down to the spider-inhabited deck, and instantly scrambled bake into his safe nitch between Raz and the mast with a yelp.

"RAZ! SQUINT!" Gutt bellowed up, having come to stand at the mast's foot. "Get back down here or it will be barnacle scraping duty for the _both_ of you!"

"We don't _care_!" Raz shot back.

"My cousin got _eaten_ by one of those things!" Squint backed up from his unseen position. "And then it devoured my _dad_!" Gutt gave a deep sigh of irritation, before turning to where the feared tarantula stood. Rolling his eyes, he knuckle-walked over to the orange and black arachnid, unfazed when it reared up and showed off its fangs. Squint and Raz, however, gave two identical yelps of fright and scrambled higher up the mast. The rest of the crew merely winced, clearly unsure about their captain going up against such a deadly creature. With ease and accuracy, Gutt swung his arm out and slit the large arachnid in half.

Instantly one could feel the fears dispelling amongst the crew and the tension easing. Gutt turned to the two members of his crew up on the mast. "There, it's _dead_," he called up. "Now _get down here_ before I keelhaul the _both_ of you!" Slowly, cautiously, Raz shimmied herself down the tree trunk, Squint scrambling around so that he stood on her shoulder. The rabbit buck gripped her ear for comfort and balance, crouching into her neck nervously as she approached the deceased tarantula. She tentatively poked it with her spear, before nodding and standing tall.  
"Yep, it's dead." she declared. Squint seemed to give a sigh of relief himself, and jumped down onto the deck. He approached the large arachnid slowly, eyes peering at it with interest.

"Huh, I've never seen a _dead_ one before," he muttered with interest.

"Oy, what's this ball thing?" Flynn asked, holding up a spherical object looking to be made of thin, gray outer shell. Gupta's eyes widened, and the black and white badger raced over to where Flynn sat.

"Flynn, _no_!" he exclaimed, but was too late. The clumsy elephant seal suddenly dropped the egg sack, causing it to erupt with who knew how many mini-versions on the previous tarantula. Gutt, Silas, Gupta, and Dobson winced as Squint and Raz shot right back up the mast with two horrified screams, shaking even worse than before.

"THEY'LL BE EVERYWHERE, _EVERYWHERE_!" Raz shrieked in despair.

"I'm gonna' die, I just _know_ it!" Squint wailed.

"_GET DOWN HERE_!"

* * *

**I LIVES! XD Yeah, sorry I haven't posted in a while. I just started exams today, but thankfully they'll be over tomorrow, and I had to do a lot of studying not just over acedmiec material, but also over my lines for the school Christmas program. Plus I've started writing my own book, so I've been a bit busy. However, thankfully I've had this in stock for a couple months now, so I figured I'd post it and see what you guys thought! :D Plz review and tell me want you think!**

**In Christ Alone,**

**KaylaDestroyer**


End file.
